A couples life
by animeadict678
Summary: Hikari and Kei are finally together after that gravity defying kiss... just a little one-shot of fluff as they have a new life they both share...


**well i have finally decided to get up and start writing again xx em well a good friend suggested i write a fan fic about Special A so i thought about it and here i am xx a few things the days im going to upload are Monday's and Friday's because i'm going to try juggling about 2 or 3 stories at the same time so i won't be able to upload everyday xx now not to keep you waiting tell me what you think xx**

* * *

"Hikari Hanazono 2nd ranked in school. Kei Takishima 1st ranked in school are finally a couple!" anounced the headmaster.  
everyone cheered, " yay! go hikari!" , "well done kei, finally!". The headmaster was standing on the stage with Hikari and Kei standing forcibly on either side of him.

"Now everyone we will hold a celebration for our favourite couple! bring me sweets, cakes, presents, music, dancing; i want it all this is going to be the biggest party yet!" orderd the headmaster, everyone claped and the centre of it all, Hikari was blushing extremly red, while Kei was starting to get turned around to face Hikari behind the head's back and whisperd, "psst Hikari," Hikari turned around to face him, "what?"

"Why is this happening?, and how the heck did he find out about this!" Continued Kei pointing at their headmaster.

"I don't know, but do you want to make a quick exit?" Asked Hikari looking behind her to see if anyone would block their way.  
Kei was extremly tempted and atleast then he would be able to spend sometime alone with her withought everyone tuning in.

"on the count of three...1" "...2..." whisperd Hikari.  
"...3..." they shouted in unison before jumping of the stage and running in the opposite direction. "hey! wait there getting away!" shouted a random guy in the turned around to see Hikari and Kei running away together. They both laughed seeying everyone's expressions.

"Hey Kei let's do a race-to find the perfect hideout!" suggested Hikari, Kei not able to decline and always up for a challenge, smiled determindly, and they were off faster than the speed of light...

Meanwhile Megumi Yamamoto will calmly explain the events that brought us to this point on her sketchpad...

_After that gravity defying kiss; yes we saw, we were all their just in the background, well they safely landed for those who were concerned. But let's face it their not real humans are they...im sorry i'm getting of the topic... now so after that weird and cute kiss someone took a picture of it, that someone is a student in our school well he decided to show it to the headmaster and of course the headmaster, being the headmaster decided to host a party for his top student's love in the morning they were send to his office, and then they must have been dragged on the stage. bringing us to now..._

"Megumi, Megumi!" called Jun searching for his sister. Megumi walked towards her brother. "Come on the party is starting and we have to find Hikari and Kei!" Said Jun pulling her along with him...

Back to Hikari and Kei

"I win" cheered Hikari showing off her hideout. Kei was inpressed but he knew that his was way better.

"We will see Hikari you have'nt won yet!" Exclaimed Kei. Hikari was pissed why wouldn't he just admit that he lost this somehow reading her mind said, "No im not going to acknowledge that you won because the competition is not over yet" stated Kei pulling on her hand to his hideout.  
Hikari felt his touch and a million buterflies swarmed in her stomach; she blushed as she followed smiled liking his touch on her hand, She held on a little tighter. Kei smiled looking away deep in thoughts, So she didn't take her hand away, i could get used to this i can see she is still blushing.I still can't believe how long it took! Kei nearly missed his hideout if it wasn't for Hikari's constant shouting,

"KEI! KEI! WAKE UP KEI!" shouted Hikari.

"What? what's wrong Hikari?" Kei said snapping out of his thoughts to look at Hikari.

"Nothing it's just you were spacing out and it's not like you to space out, so what's wrong?" Asked Hikari worried.  
"Nothing i was just thinking about how im going to beat you in this competition!" Bragged Kei.

"Why you! the competition is not over yet let's go!" Hikari huffed in irritation walking off. Kei sighed, "phew I distracted her this time," He mumbled, "Hey hikari! my hideout is this way!" pointed Kei towards the opposite directions. Hikari made a U-turn, "I knew that" stated hikari, following him.

Kei laughed, "ok i believe you Miss Rank Number Two."  
Hikari was infuriated how dare he call her that!

"KEI!" screamed Hikari delivering a punch, which to her dismay was blocked by him.  
Hikari huffed, "show me this hideout of your's!"

"Alright here it is" Replied Kei smugly, Hikari walked in and her jaw dropped this place was huge, it was like another school underground!

"H-how, how did you find this?" Asked Hikari mesmerised.

"Well i just found it! now do you acknowledge me the winner once again!" Said Kei smiling.

"Argh i hate to admit this but fine you win but don't get used to it im going to win next time you'll see!" Said Hikari determined.

"Fine by me, but can you beat me? that's the question!" answered Kei walking towards her,  
"Now how are you going to reward me?" Kei said mischievously.  
Hikari blushed as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek, then blushed some more due to her actions.  
Kei on the other hand was surprised he wanted that to happen but he didn't think she would do that withought his suggestion. Kei smiled, "thank you" before lowering himself towards her lips,not going to decline the offer, she reached up to return the kiss, and their lips locked together...  
Meanwhile the whole school were rapidly looking for turned out Kei's hideout was better than they thought...

* * *

**Gomen i made this pretty short but i didn't have time and i also didn't want to wait until tomorrow to upload soo em review arigatou xxx **

**BTW i'm thinking of only using Japanese words on this little notes,unless you want me to use Japanese in the actual written work :D **


End file.
